


Causa y efecto

by Irrationalix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, canonverse, heeeey, mucha introspección, no sé, pero en plan mayores, son 500 palabras de reflexiones chungas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrationalix/pseuds/Irrationalix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al igual que la batida de las alas de una mariposa en Japón puede causar un maremoto en California, la causa y el efecto puede convertir la vida en un lugar mucho más bonito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causa y efecto

**Author's Note:**

> Algo muy cortito (énfasis en el cortito, porque de verdad que es corto) que me dio por escribir en unas cuantas horas. Qué puedo decir, había que aprovechar la inspiración. Solo dos cosas más:  
> 1\. Dedicado a mi amiga Riu por su cumpleaños que es hoy.  
> 2\. Una de mis metas en este escrito fue hacerlo lo más poético y metafórico posible. No aparece ningún personaje mencionado, también es a propósito.
> 
> Sin más, espero que lo disfruten ╰(*´︶`*)╯

Es estúpido pararse a pensar acerca de la causa y el efecto, cómo una pequeña decisión puede marcar tu día y eventualmente tu vida. Si echara la vista atrás e intentara recordar una razón que le hubiera llevado a donde está ahora mismo no sería capaz de encontrarla. ¿Por qué baloncesto? Su madre le había llevado cuando no era más que un mocoso regordete, _es por tu bien mi niño, hacer deporte es bueno._ Había seguido porque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. 

 

Aun así, resultó ser una gran decisión, se dijo unos cuantos años y campeonatos más tarde, ya en la escuela media. El deporte era bueno. El deporte le mantenía entretenido. El deporte le daba un sentido a su vida. Todo era rutina: duerme, despiértate, desayuna, ve a clase. Deberes, deberes, deberes y baloncesto, por fin baloncesto, su único escape, su manera de desfogarse. Siempre había sido carismático y en el equipo brillaba como una estrella a pesar de no ser ni de lejos como aquellos gigantes de Teiko. Nunca solo pero siempre abandonado. En todo momento acompañado y sin embargo tan vacío. _No tiene sentido_ , se decía, _es una tontería_ , y ponía su mejor sonrisa. Hubo buenos y malos momentos; entretenidos y desesperados; derrotas, victorias y empates y su buen humor siempre se mantuvo como la constante a la que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado. 

 

Exámenes, estrés y cuatro meses más tarde se encontraba en el instituto. Nuevo equipo, nueva vida y la misma rutina. Duerme, despiértate, desayuna y ve a clase. Deberes, baloncesto y oh, ese friki de la generación milagrosa con un… delfín hinchable, vale. Más deberes, más baloncesto y más idioteces de la torre andante. Todo radicaba en la causa y el efecto. Causa: Ese tío es muy raro, efecto: me acerco a él. Causa: Me acepta a regañadientes, efecto: acabo siendo su criado. Causa: una tarde tras un entrenamiento me sonríe, efecto: ya no hay vacío. Era irónico pensar que semejante individuo, con su imperturbable cara de póker, acabara provocándole un tonto flechazo. Cómo actuar, qué hacer: debería darle lo mismo y sin embargo está sintiendo por primera vez en su vida. Cuando por fin consigue hacerle entender lo que está experimentando, besos y caricias se anteponen a la vergüenza y el sinsentido.

 

Años más tarde, y una serie de decisiones quizás desafortunadas después, se encuentra tirado en una cama, luces apagadas y luz de luna filtrándose por las ventanas. Los sonidos amortiguados de la ajetreada noche tokiota desvaneciéndose en la quietud de la penumbra mientras la concatenación de causas y efectos vuelve a cobrar sentido. Ya no importan las razones que le llevaron a guiar su vida de esta manera, ya da igual lo que le deparará el futuro. Nunca estuvo solo, pero ahora está completo. Sonríe mientras acaricia el suave cabello verdoso, desparramado sobre su hombro, respiraciones tranquilas que se entremezclan mientras las piezas del puzle caen en su sitio. Porque en el fondo desde el principio lo supo, que aquellos magnéticos ojos verdes serían su perdición.

**Author's Note:**

> Subiré una versión traducida al inglés próximamente~


End file.
